


On Your Left

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Birthday, Birthday Party, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Skating, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Everyone goes roller skating for your birthday. Unfortunately, not all of the Avengers are as good as others.





	On Your Left

Bucky had been through quite a bit in his day. Broken nose? Sure, he’d gotten quite a few of those defending Steve’s sorry ass from neighborhood bullies. Influenza? Yup, one case of it spread like wildfire at his base camp during WWII. HYDRA brainwashing? Definite check. But for all the hell he’d dealt with over the years, he was fairly certain he would never find something as evil, as diabolical, as insane as what he was trying to survive now.

Roller skating.

It had been your one request to go roller skating for your birthday, so Tony had rented out the entire rink for the day. Bucky was currently clutching the wall for dear life as his skates threatened to roll away without the upper half of his body. He could hear the wood cracking under the pressure of his super soldier grip. He eased off a bit and then promptly fell to the ground.

Steve wasn’t doing much better ahead of him. He was slowly inching his way forward, holding onto the wall for dear life. It was quite comical really. The two super soldiers who could take down an entire army could barely support themselves on a simple pair of roller skates. 

“On your left!” Sam yelled as he whizzed by Steve at a harrowing speed. 

“SAM!” Steve yelled, as he tried to straighten his posture. 

Sam just cackled as he flew around the rink, clearly a natural on eight tiny wheels. Bruce was at the opposite end wearing a helmet to “protect the future of science,” as he had put it earlier. If he really wanted to protect something, he should have strapped a pillow to his butt. He seemed to be landing on that much more than knocking his head. 

Nat, ever the grateful assassin, glided around the rink with ease. Her red hair flowed in the breeze she created, and she even managed to lift one leg in the air as she rounded a corner. Bucky just stared at her in awe from his position on the ground.

Meanwhile, Clint was on the sidelines yelling at Pietro, who had tried to skate so fast around the rink that he’d nearly caused a small fire on the floor from the friction. Pietro pretended to look guilty, but Wanda’s exasperated expression said it all. Her brother knew exactly how to push Clint’s buttons, and he relished in every opportunity he got. 

“You doing okay?”

Bucky looked up to find you rolling towards him. You braced your arms out in front of you, stopping against the wall. Your cheeks were tinted red, and you were slightly out of breath, but the smile on your face and the shine in your eyes told him you were having the time of your life. 

“I swear, I’ve done this before,” he insisted. “Roller skating was the thing to do in the 30s.”

“Uh huh,” you replied, a cheeky smile taking over. You held out your hands and helped him up. 

“They must have changed the design of the blades or something,” he muttered, grabbing the wall again.

“Show me how you skate,” you demanded, rolling back to give him space.

Bucky carefully scooted away from the wall. He lifted his right foot and tried to step ahead of the left one, but he lost traction right away. His arms flailed out to his sides as he lost his balance. He had just gripped the wall as Sam took another lap around you.

“Hey Steve!” Sam called as he got closer.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Steve growled, turning his head. “Don’t-”

“On your left!” Sam flew by again, leaving Steve in his dust. “How’s it feel, Cap?” he gloated over his shoulder. 

“I hate you!” Steve exclaimed back. He took a step just like Bucky and promptly fell to the floor.

“Okay, boys, I know what the problem is,” you declared. You grabbed Bucky’s hand and gently pulled him next to Steve. You repositioned yourselves so you were standing in the middle, and you grabbed each of their hands. 

“Watch me,” you said. “You guys are trying to walk, but you need to glide.” You slowly slid one foot in front of the other and rolled the other skate to join it. “See? Glide, not step.”

“Glide, not step,” Steve repeated under his breath. He tentatively glided his right foot, and pulled his left one forward as well. He looked to you for approval.

“You got it!” you exclaimed. “C’mon, Bucky!”

Bucky took a deep breath and mimicked both your movements. In no time, he caught up to your positions in front of him. 

“See?” you asked. “Told ya gliding was the trick.”

“Would you look at that,” a familiar voice called from behind you. “Who says you can’t teach two old soldiers new tricks?” Tony Stark confidently skated around your little huddle until he was in front of you. 

“Nice of you to join us, Stark,” you replied, shooting him a grin. 

“Watch the tone, kiddo,” Tony playfully warned, “or you won’t get the cake that’s waiting for you upstairs.”

Your eyes widened. “Cake?!” you gasped excitedly. “There’s cake?”

Tony nodded his head. “And it’s all yours too. But you’ve gotta get Cap and Sarge over here around first.”

“Done,” you replied immediately. “Let’s go, boys.” You tightened their hands in your grip and nodded. “Remember, glide.”

Now that there was a mission, Steve and Bucky were more determined than ever to skate on the rink. They started out slow, gliding along the smooth wood pockmarked by years of use. Bucky felt his confidence grow as he carefully picked up speed to the point where he let go of your hand. He skated a few feet in front of you and laughed.

“Check it out!” he yelled. “I’m doing it, doll!”

“Go Bucky!” he heard you shout. Bucky picked up his pace and gently eased himself around the corner. He could see the exit door up ahead, and he slammed into the wall with much less grace than you had earlier. He turned around and watched you and Steve make your way over to him.

“I know she’s pretty,” Bucky called, “but let go of her hand and do it yourself, punk!”

Steve’s ears turned bright red and he nearly fell to the ground. Thankfully, you caught his arm before glaring at Bucky.

“Zip it Barnes,” you chided. “Steve’s fine.”

No, Steve was not fine. He would be damned if he wouldn’t at least skate some of the rink on his own. He let go of your hand and shakily took a few rolls forward. He grinned as he felt himself moving on his own, and let out a small cheer. 

You clapped along until you noticed a certain someone quickly approaching Steve. You groaned and turned your head.

“Sam, don’t…” you warned. 

Steve perked up at your warning. 

“Don’t you dare!” he yelled, trying to get to the wall as quickly as possible. He could hear a pair of skates approaching closer and closer and almost feel the cocky smile on his friend’s face. “Don’t you-”

“ON YOUR LEFT!”


End file.
